We propose to continue the development of our novel application that enables scientists to search and correlate information across studies in different model organisms. NextBio will develop methods that combine the power of genomic and proteomic studies in different organisms to perform exploratory science and generate novel hypothesis. As part of phase II NextBio will incorporate support for additional vertebrate organisms, such as Zebrafish, dog and rhesus monkey. Above organisms, in addition to currently supported human, mouse, rat, fly, worm and yeast will enable a powerful framework for using information from model organisms to better understand human physiology and disease. In addition, NextBio will develop infrastructure to support plant research by incorporating Arabidopsis, corn, rice and soy bean plant genomes into its cross-species framework. This will enable the use of collective knowledge across these species to help agricultural researchers in their research projects. As part of this proposal NextBio will develop gene and protein indexes, as well as translation methodology to link similar sets of genes and proteins from different organisms. Furthermore, it will develop advanced statistical and visualization methods to help correlate and interpret the data. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Large quantities of critical biological information pertaining to human and plant physiology is generated in studies from diverse model organisms. We propose to develop a platform in which researchers can use combined power of these studies to better understand disease development and compound effects on human and plant physiology. This will help scientific community design better diagnostic and treatment options for humans and develop superior agricultural products.